Beginning in Hong Kong
by inmate23
Summary: 'Something was missing, aside from the spark in his eyes. It was like sharing a meal with a complete stranger.' Or the one where Liz and Red try to talk things out in Hong Kong. Major S6 spoilers, post ep 619 [lizzington]


**A/N: **To be honest I don't know what this is, or if this story is any good. Started writing it two days ago after watching 619 for the second time and it began as angst but I can never keep these two unhappy for long. I'm afraid it might have turned a bit corny towards the end, sorry. If you feel like it let me know what you think, also if you find any mistakes. Thank you for reading. :-)

**Spoilers warning:** This story contains some major spoilers for season 6, especially for episodes 618 and 619, so if you haven't seen them I'd stop reading right here and wait until you do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Blacklist, or any of its recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended.

–

The goose was truly succulent and it also served as a good distraction from conversation and as Red asked for the check, Liz realized that they barely spoke a word, or she mostly did the talking, after she spontaneously showed up to this hole_in_the_wall restaurant in Hong Kong.

She noticed Red seemed pensive from the start and not at all pleased to see her, which she thought was understandable considering not so long ago she confessed she betrayed him, again. And he was unhappy about Dembe.

After her initial attempts at conversation, he mostly stared at his plate until he was done with desert. Even though she loved the meal, she couldn't fully enjoy it. Something was missing, aside from the spark in his eyes. It was like sharing a meal with a complete stranger. Oddly she remembered him more relaxed and happy while he was eating his final meal, waiting for execution. Liz realized they both were more open and relaxed then.

Just as she drank the last drop of her wine, the waiter appeared with, "Here is your check. I hope everything was to your satisfaction, sir, madam," he nodded at her, which made Red look back at her, as if he only just noticed she was still there with him.

Liz pretended it didn't hurt to see the anger on his seemingly aloof face and she managed a smile at the waiter, "Everything was pefect, thank you." She said, then as she realized everything was less than perfect, she was on the verge of tears and looked away from Red's suddenly frowning, intrigued gaze.

"Is there anything else, you'd like?" The waiter asked, unnaware of the simmering tension between his guests.

"No, thank you. That will be all. Please give my compliments to the cheff. And this is for you." Red took out a pile of cash from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Oh, thank you, sir." The waiter gave a huge smile as he gathered the pile of money and what probably contained a large tip from Red, took their empty plates and left them alone.

Liz was staring through the window, trying very hard not to cry and as soon as the waiter left, she made a decision. It was obvious this was a mistake. As much as she did want to get things out in the open, he obviously didn't want to talk to her. So she'll make it easy on them, on Red. She will leave. This was a spur of the moment thing, her coming to see him and she had a flight back in a few hours anyway.

It would be best if she took a cab to the airport. She could get some rest as she waited at the airport for her flight. Under Red's silent, serious gaze, which made her slightly uncomfortable, she cleared her throat and started gathering her things, checking her purse for her money and passport.

"What are you doing?"

She was so focused on her task at hand that she was startled by Red's question. He sounded worried. It was strange, it sounded almost like the old Red, before her confession, before all the pain that followed. She looked up from her nervous bag perusal and into his confused eyes.

"I think it's best I leave." She said sadly. "We are done here after all."

As she started to get up, his hand gently grabbed hers, asking, "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said and got up, his hand releasing hers, with brief hesitation.

"I have to catch a flight in a few hours anyway." She voiced her earlier thoughts and put on her coat, as he watched in silence, the muscle twitching under his eye. She grabbed her bag and cleared her throat, "I... Thank you for the lovely meal, Ily-Red. Uh, I'm sorry for... interrupting your business meeting earlier and for... everything. I know it's hard to believe me but I honestly am. I never really meant to hurt you. Either of you. And I am sorry about Dembe. I hope he will come back. No, he loves you very much, I'm sure he'll be back when you need him." She smiled weakly.

Even though he kept silent, his face betrayed his conflicted emotions. She realized he didn't know how to deal with her anymore and she felt devastated, hopeless, despicable.

She ruined the closest relationship she had in a long time. Friendship and the possibility for more. She should've confessed her sins earlier but he was at death's door at the time and she wanted him to know that she loved him. She realized now that in a way she didn't want him to hate her in his final moments. For a long time she was selfish, self-centered and now she deserved all the silent treatment and distance that he gave her in return. She hoped he'll at least stay in contact, so that she knew he was okay, if not for giving her more Blacklisters to catch. Or maybe he'll rather call someone else on the team.

"Well, I hope to hear from you soon... at work." She said. "Bye." She turned to leave.

"Lizzie, wait!" She turned to look at him in surprise. Not only because he called her Lizzie again, after an extremely long time but because he was out of his chair and by her side so quickly, facing her, leaning into her personal space.

His expression was unreadable, yet she noticed his eyes seemed more gentle and his posture seemed more open to her.

"Don't go." He said. At her look of utter shock, he continued, "Please, stay."

Under the bright lights she saw his eyes were wet, even though he tried to blink the tears away.

She started to protest but he said, "I'm sorry."

"Why? You don't need to-" She started but Red cut in with, "As much as you hurt me, it pains me even more to see you in such genuine distress and I am partly to blame-" His voice broke as he got even closer to her.

She took that one step and gently took his hands. "No!" She said vohemently. "All of this is my fault. I have ruined everything. You should hate me, want me as far away from you. I deserve every kind of punishement."

Red shook his head, "No. I can never hate you. I wanted to hurt you, yes, wanted you to suffer by ignoring your pleas but by doing so I have hurt myself too. Recently, I said to Dembe that when it comes to our relationship, he can do no wrong. When I spent some time away from him, I realized that I loved him too much, said that I would miss him. And yet he said he couldn't forgive me and he left anyway. So that has made me think what I did wrong and see that none of us have been exactly right, we have all made mistakes, some more than others. I have done some horrible things when I... reinvented myself, something I will always carry with me and something that does not give me the right to judge others, especialy you. In fact when I tell you everything, answer all the questions you've asked, it is you who should be asking me to go away forever."

She listened and decided to let him gently guide her back to their seats.

As they sat down, she took his larger hand in his. "No. I don't want you to go. Not after everything..."

__None of it worse, than losing you. __Red's words from oh so long ago, echoed between them.

"I don't want you to either." Red said, visibly relieved.

She looked down at his hand, as his thumb gently caressed her fingers, then up at his adoring face that stared at her with hope.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she think that this man Red, or Ilya, or whoever he really is, is someone who would want any harm to her., someone who cared for her well being and protected her all of these years. After all, even Ressler noticed, "He's just a man who loves you very much." He said to her and he was right.

"So what now?" She asked, when she noticed the restaurant staff was watching them with keen interest from the other side of the room and saw that their waiter was wiping his eyes with a napkin. She hoped they would not get kicked out now that they were finally talking. She supposed it wasn't Red's first time here and they wouldn't dare interrupt them.

"A new beggining." He said crypticaly and fully enveloped her hand into his and as he shook it said, "Hello, my name is Ilya Koslov. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He grinned at her and as his eyes twinkled she strangely felt as if she was seeing some of his genuine self peek through his eyes.

She smiled widely back as she returned the handshake. "I'm Masha Rostova and the pleasure is all mine. Now, Ilya, could you tell me more about yourself?" She asked, not really pretending anymore to be on a dinner date with an interesting attractive man.

"I could but first you tell me something about yourself? Have you ever taken a stroll along the waterfront or the Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade to watch the sunset above the Hong Kong's Victoria harbour?" She shook her head no and he offered her his arm and she placed hers in the crook of his. "Would you like to, with me?" He asked expectantly.

She smiled and nodded and as he guided her outside, curious eyes followed them. Outside his black Mercedes was waiting for them, his old bodyguard she knew as Chuck opened the door for her and as she sat down on the backseat, Red got in and sat beside her, his hand landing on hers, squeezing it gently, as if he was afraid she'd change her mind and run away. Chuck bid them goodbye and walked away, as he had some other business for Red to attend to.

"Where to, Mr Reddington?" The familliar voice from the driver's seat asked. She looked out front and saw familiar face reflected in the rearview mirror. She couldn't believe it!

"Baz?! Oh my God! You are alive?! How?" She moved her arm to touch him, not quite believing the man she thought was shot dead, was actually alive.

"Hello, Liz!" As they stopped at the first red light Baz turned his head to look at her with a smile and patted her hand in affection.

"Let's just say I did technically die, was clinicaly dead for a minute but they brought me back. It took me a long time to recover and I was semi-retired, right until I heard this guy needed my help."

"When he recovered, Baz had set up a private security company that specialized in return of kidnapped children around the world and investigating human trafficing." Red explained.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were alive?"

"You never asked and we weren't exactly in much contact at the time, were mostly at odds and when we did get to see each other we were troubled by other things. I'm sorry." Red said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly pleasant to you at the time and I should've thought to ask." She said. "I'm happy to see you alive, Baz. I hope I'll get to see you some more."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Reddington mentioned a case about missing children he'll be giving you soon and I'll be there as his technical support. I have extensive knowledge on the subject."

Some time later they passed the Cross-Harbour Tunnel, and parked close to the Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade. When they stepped out of the car, Red thanked Baz for the drive and told him that they'll call him when they'll be heading back, or perhaps he'll get the rest of the night off and they'll take the Star Ferry back. In Red's words, while they were here, it would be a shame to not have Liz experience the drive under the starry night sky and see the view of the Hong Kong Island Skyline.

"Thank you Baz, I'm so happy to know you're back." Liz said and hugged him. He hugged her back and waived at her from the car, while she followed Red on foot.

Pretty soon they arrived to the Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade and as they continued walking along the waterfront, Liz enjoyed the beautiful scenery. The stroll reminded her of the one she shared with Red a few years ago in the Potomac Park in Washington DC.

That's when she realized she missed her flight home but for the first time in a long while she didn't care, With her arm in the crook of his, as they passed the small crowds of people, tourists, onlookers, couples, Liz felt an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness and looking at Red she could see the same reflected in his expression. He felt her staring and gave her a fond smile.

After the stroll, they finally sat down on the closest bench, just in time for the sunset. As she marveled at the sight and enjoyed the feel of his arm that came around her, bringing her closer to him and kissing her temple with a sigh, she had trouble believing this was actually happening. It felt like this was just a mere dream and when she wakes up tomorrow, things would be back to the way they were. Or what if something bad would happen, someone would say something hurtful and their newfound closeness would be gone for good? Will what happened in Hong Kong, stay in Hong Kong?

Her anxiety obviously showed, because Red spoke, "You know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so sunsets can be beautiful anywhere but not as beautiful if not enjoyed in the presence of a beloved woman." He finished and stared at her in wonder, as if he was in shock at his own sudden yet very welcome confession.

Liz gave him a teary-eyed smile, gently enveloped his dear face in her hands. "I know." She said as aknowledgment of his feelings. They stared at each other, sunset entirely forgotten. She rested her forehead on his. "I love you." She breathed out, elated at being in position to repeat her recent confession.

"So you said already. Prove it." He said teasingly, a smile lingering on his mouth.

She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, then moved away slowly, staring deeply into his eyes. He licked his lips and his eyes went to her mouth. His hands took hers and he turned her palm and kissed her scar. That was enough encouragement. She drew even closer to him, gently reached for his head and as he lowered it, she kissed his smile away. As everything around them faded, she thought she couldn't wait to see the sunrise in Hong Kong.


End file.
